ATARASHII JIDAI
by Miss Cheney
Summary: It's clear skies at night as the moon shines brightly over the Japanese mountain range, illuminating what is to become the battlefield between Vongola Famiglia and Corallini Famiglia. Sawada Tsunayoshi together with his guardians: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Lambo face off against this small breakaway group trying to make an independent name for themselves. REVIEWS WELCOME.


A new era:

This story takes place twelve year after the curse of the rainbow. Now adults, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro (Nagi), Bovino Lambo and the ever aloof Hibari Kyouya have inherited the Vongola Organisation.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Tsuna and guardian are perched atop a three hundred metre cliff behind them; build into the mountain is an entrance to one of many Vongola bases scattered through Japan. The enemy gathered not too far from its base ready to launch an attack.

Yamamoto Takeshi is the first to break the silence, "those are some nice toy they have there." He remakes upon seeing the enemy's weapons.

"Yeah," answered Sasagawa Ryohei "they certainly came prepared. To the extreme."

Ha, gifts from whoever is bank rolling this little rebellion," spoke Gokudera Hayato "they must truly believe they can go head to head with Vongola now? Not in a million years." Both Yamamoto and Ryohei nods in agreement.

"They took it too far this time," Vongola boss: Sawada Tsunayoshi finally spoke up. "You know I can endure a lot, even when former alliance members breakaway to be independent. In fact I'll give them my blessing and hope for their success."

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Sawada"

"We have been driven from our homes; we had to send our loved ones away and watch as our friends get hurt." Tsuna clenched his fist. "I will no longer sit by and idly watch as they threaten our family. No! our very future." They want to fight so badly? Then we will give it to them."

"Yes sir!" Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei said in unison.

Lambo who've been strangely quiet the entire time speaks up, "Ne, do I really have to be here? I mean you guys seem to have everything under control." Lambo swallows nervously and takes a few steps back. "This isn't really my scene you know." Lambo turns to go toward the entrance, "I'll just wait inside."

Gokudera stops him by grabbing his collar, "What the hell you stupid cow, get your ass back." His left eye twitching in irritation. Lambo, arms flailing say to Gokudera. "Let go stupidera I wanna go inside. It's too scary out here."

A vein stars to throb on Gokudera's forehead now, "Why you little…" he starts to scold Lambo.

"LAMBO!"

Everyone turns to look towards Tsuna, who's looking at the scene below, "I cannot let you run away this time, none of us here have that luxury I'm afraid." He begins, "You are the youngest so I tried to never to put you in too much but now I'm asking you now to fight. I know you can do it because despite your looks and disposition, YOU ARE STRONG."

Tsuna finally averts his gaze from the scene below and smiles at Lambo, "We will fight together, fight to protect our family. Fight so that we can back get our peaceful and noisy days here in Namimori."

Lambo sighs with a smile and returns back to the cliff, to everyone's side. "Yare yare, I just can't say no to you big bro. Fine then, since they DID invite us to party it would be against my pride not accept."

Tsuna nods, "Y ou are right, an invitation to fight with our lives on the line. They better be prepared to do the same.

"Yeah, "Gokudera replied "fighting any other way would be insulting."

"Hmmm." Ryohei nods in agreement

"Yoshi, we're going all out." Says Yamamoto

Sawada Tsunayoshi looks at his friends and guardian, once again grateful that he is able to known such splendid individuals. "Minna, get ready." Tsuna and his men equip their Vongola gear and go into cambio forma.

"Lambo, get us started."

"Ok, let get this party started." And he vanishes in a flash.

In the Corallini camp, everyone have their weapons armed and ready. It's quiet, so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Yare yare, a party should be livelier than this." Startled, everyone look toward the sound of the voice and there in the middle of the enemy camp stands Bovino Lambo with a smirk on his face.

"Them allow me to get us all started. THUNDER SET."

Bolts of lightning fall from the sky, wild and chaotic hitting the ground randomly and sending men in close range flying in every direction even knocking some unconscious. And just like that, Lambo was back on the cliff admiring the view. "Yoo-hoo, now that's what I call a light show." He says proudly.

"Awesome." Agrees Yamamoto

"What a wonderful display." Ryohei chimes in

"Ke, show off," from Gokudera. 'But good job nonetheless."

"Compliments from you really turn me off, Stupidera."

"Wha…"

"You really outdid yourself Lambo, " Tsuna praised

Lambo rubs the back of his head, "It was nothing really."

"Minna, let's not let Lambo's efforts go to waste. Attack."

"Aye sir," and with that; Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei are off the mountain cliff to engage the enemy.

Tsuna looks back at the entrance, "How's it going in there? REBORN"

A figure appears and walks toward Tsuna, "Everything's fine, leave what's inside to Bianchi and concentrate on defeating the enemy."

Tsuna nods

"I also had Dino and his men guarding the rear, so no need to worry. I will stay here on the cliff with the stupid cow and defend against any stray that may make it pass you."

Tsuna Looks pass Reborn towards the entrance, "I swear that we will definitely protect YOU. No matter what, we will not fail." And then he too went down the mountain.


End file.
